A Dancer's Pain
by N.S.T
Summary: Lunara Volpe just moved to Forks, trying to escape her past. Now she gets thrown into a world of vampires. Somehow she has a connection with vampires. What is this connection? Involves B and E. Better then sounds. Please read & review. Full summary inside


**A Dancer's Pain**

**Summary: Lunara, a dancer, moves to Forks, Washington. She moves away to escape her troubled past. On her first day at Forks High; she meets Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. She gets thrown into a world of vampire and werewolves; were she doesn't belong. This is a story of Lunara's pain, her personal redemption, and her discovery of where she belongs… **

Does involve BxE

Song: Dig by Incubus

CHAPTER 1… DIG

I drove my car. I slipped pass the sleeping cities without a sound. I drove in silence; but inside I wallowed in sorrow. It was a year ago that Joel had been taken away from me, right before my eyes. My only true love; gone from this world. There was no justice to the woman who took him away from me. She, too, disappeared from the Earth surface. I couldn't take it anymore in that city. I had to leave.

I've try every escape. Alcohol, cigarettes to kick boxing; none worked. The only way I can get of my sorrow was dancing. I was a ballerina when I met Joel. He encouraged me to continue; but now there is nothing that I can dance for. I still can't get those red eyes out of my head. My car swerved a little. _I just I shouldn't have had that glass of wine. _The greenery started to get greener as I entered Port Angeles. I pulled to a motel, deciding I should turn in. I donned my coat and ran out into the rain. I walked in to a gray office. No one was at the front desk do I rang the bell. A man with grey hair and a cheesy smile walked out.

"How can I help ya tonight?" He smiled a toothy grin.

"Just a room please." I said.

"One night?" I nodded. "It will be 25 dollars." I rummaged through my purse and pulled out a twenty and a five. I handed him the money while he gave me the key. I ran back out into the rain to get my clothes. I threw my small duffle bag over my shoulder and ran to my room. It was a small room with a small color T.V. The comforter on the bed had flower print on it. It looked like any other crummy motel room.

I set my duffle bag on the bed and grabbed a tank top and shorts from it. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. It wasn't as soothing as I would like it to be; it was a shower though.

I walked out of the bathroom, semi-refreshed, and sat on my bed. I grabbed my laptop from the bottom of my duffle bag and turned it on. There on the main screen was a picture of me and Joel. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and sniffled. I went onto the internet, and went onto a search site. I search houses around my present location. I guess it was far enough from my hometown. There was one in Forks, Washington. It wasn't too expensive and it looked cute. I decided to take a look at this house.

**A/N: I'm going to go ahead in time because I didn't want to go through the process of buying this house. Lunara's boyfriend was killed by a vampire; if you didn't get the hint. So on with the story!!**

I bought the house without hesitation. Thanks to my family's fortune they left me, I didn't really have to worry about taxes. **(Lunara's mother and father died in a fire when she was a child. They were very rich.) **I looked around my house. I bought the necessary furniture for the house. It was a very nice small town I picked and I was happy with my chose. I only hope that no one will discover my past. I jumped at the sound of someone at the door. I walked over to the door and opened the squeaky door. The stood a man with a smile and a police badge stood at my door step.

"Welcome to Forks. I'm Charlie Swan, the police chief." He held out a hand for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Lunara Volpe. It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Swan." He looked a little surprised when I called him Mr. But he just chuckled.

"You can call me Charlie." He said. I gestured him inside the house. He took a seat at the newly bought table.

"So how old are you, Lunara?" Charlie asked.

"18." I said making a coffee. "Pardon my manners, would you like a coffee?" He looked shocked again. I laughed lightly at his expression.

"Oh, no thank you. You're pretty young to be living on your own." He pondered. He secretly pushed for more information.

"I've been living by myself fro a while now, Mr. Swan. My parents died when I was young and left me the family fortune. Please don't take pity on me; I can barely remember my parents at all." I said and with that I took a sip of my coffee. He looked stunned with my openness. He got up from the, wooden chair and said;

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to the station. Goodbye Lunara." I stood up and shook Charlie's hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Charlie." He took his leave and I got out the wine. I poured out the coffee and put the cup into the dishwasher. I grabbed a glass and pour the wine. I sat on the couch and drank it.

"Great tomorrow I get to go to school. Joy." I downed my drink and put the cup into the dishwasher.

I parked my black Audi Coupe in one of the parking spaces. _Great now I'm going to stand out. _I couldn't help if I loved cars. Joel always-

Stop.

I can't have a break down here. I adjusted my book bag and waked up to the office. A lady with red fuzzy hair sat typing at a computer. The desk was overflowing with papers. I cleared my throat nervously. She looked up straight at me.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She scrambled up over to me. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm Lunara Volpe. I'm new here." She rummaged throw some papers. She pulled out my schedule and a map of the school. She highlighted the quickest routes to class. I took a glance at my schedule. I took all these stupid classes. I gave her a halfhearted smile and walked out of the office.

I came a little early so I went back to my car. I sat in the front seat and reclined it as far as it could go. I turned on my Ipod and blasted Dig by Incubus.

We all have a weakness  
but some of ours are easier to identify.  
Look me in the eye  
And ask for forgiveness;  
We'll make a pact to never speak that word again  
Yes you are my friend.  
We all have something that digs at us,  
At least we dig each other  
So when weakness turns my ego up  
I know you'll count on the me from yesterday  
If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me  
Sing this song  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone.  
We all have a sickness  
That cleverly attaches and multiplies  
No matter how hard we try.  
We all have someone that digs at us,  
At least we dig each other  
So when sickness turns my ego up  
I know you'll act as a clever medicine.  
If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
The better part of me.  
Sing this song!  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone.  
Oh each other...  
When everything  
Else is gone.

I opened my eyes to a bunch of kids admiring my car. I jumped and screamed.

"What the fuck!" I screeched. I turned of my Ipod and stuffed it into my book bag. I got out of the car, and slammed the door. The kids jumped and looked at me. I pushed my way out of the sea of kids. I stormed off to m first class, not caring what people thought of me. Hopefully the day will get better.

**So that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. I have a description of what Lunara looks like. I find it very hard to describe my characters; I will work on it though!**

**Lunara Volpe**

**Brown/ black hair**

**Deep blue eyes**

**5 feet 5 in.**

**Petite figure**

**Long legs**

**Pale skin**

**I have some summaries on my profile at the bottom of my page. They don't involve Twilight at all or any kind of all-ready-written-book. Please read them and e-mail me on what you think. By your leave, I DON' T KNOW HOW TO POST ANYOTHER CHAPTER PLEASE HELP ME!! If you do know how to post a chapter please, please, please help me. Step by step directions please. ********. Please review. E-mail address for for reading**

**-rose**


End file.
